


Mutt

by Neko_Kururu



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kururu/pseuds/Neko_Kururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Mike gets called a mutt, he doesn't get it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> I just... needed to get this idea out of my head after I discovered that the show's creators actually refer to Mike as a "mutt".

The first time Mike gets called a mutt, he doesn’t get it. He’s a fresh cadet and the older boys snicker as they repeat the word, but its meaning still doesn’t sink into Mike –he just thinks of dogs and can’t make the connection between himself and the animal. Maybe they just think he’s like a dog? Certainly, he’s eager and friendly and has a bit of a hard time leashing all his energy –and maybe his hair is a little shaggy—but he doesn’t get it.

A few years later and the term “mutt” makes Mike flinch reflexively. The word is no longer a silly misunderstanding but a sharp insult that a few of his nastier superiors occasionally let slip when they notice him enter the same room. Even his fellow cadets, the men whom he works and lives with, do not discourage the use of the word –the only difference is that they have the good grace not to say it right to his face. Not that it changes much, because the word still rankles. Only Jensen seems to stand up for Mike, calling the others out on their bullshit and reprimanding those that stick around long enough to listen.

Another few years and Mike has learned to ignore the slur, turning his anger and frustration into a shield against which “mutt” slides off like a rotten fruit. The upside is that fewer people use it because they can no longer get a reaction out of him; the downside is that those still intent on hurting him verbally have come up with new and colorful ways to mock and belittle him. Mike tries to roll with the punches and laugh it off, but inside it burns him all the same. Jensen catches him during one of his emotional crashes once; he does his best to support him, to cheer him up, but for all his good intentions he can’t make the problem just disappear.

Mike is down in Motorcity now and he’s done putting up with other people’s shit. He names his car Mutt for many a reason, though one stands out in particular. It takes a couple of months for Chuck to catch on, but to Mike’s relief he is nothing but understanding and supportive. Chuck even apologizes once, although he had done nothing wrong –he apologized for what other people had done to Mike and that made Mike boil on the inside. Of course, Chuck notices that too and apologizes again, but Mike would have none of that. He was just glad to have him on his side.

Months pass and things are fine. Then, the Burners find themselves in the Duke of Detroit’s mansion and the Duke calls Mike a mutt during one of his irrational, childish fits. Mike stops and turns slowly, a shiver of anger going through him. He is about to walk up to the Duke and punch him in the mouth when Chuck grabs him by the wrist and stops him. Then, Chuck turns to face the Duke and _snarls_.

“If you think I’m going to let you insult my best friend like that, you have another thing coming you selfish, conceited, idiotic, arrogant bastard!”

Everyone in the room holds their breath at the same time; the Duke is just baffled into silence. In retrospect, maybe he had been impressed with the backbone Chuck had shown, standing up to him like that. As Mike and his Burners are leaving the Duke’s mansion however, Mike can’t believe what just happened, or that they just walked out like that. He can’t stop staring at Chuck –none of them can—until the two of them get inside Mutt and Chuck lets out a horrified groan and deflates.

“I can’t believe I just did that.”

“I can’t believe it either.” Mike replies, turning on the ignition and driving out.

Chuck turns to him, “Man, I didn’t mean to fight your battle for you but the fact that the Duke just- He just said that like nothing and I- well, I kind of lost it.”

Mike is smiling now, and it kind of hurts his face and maybe his eyes sting a bit, but the smile is as genuine as his words, “Thank you.”

Chuck studies him a moment before reaching for Mike’s hand on the gear shift. He doesn’t say anything, just places his hand atop Mike’s and smiles reassuringly.

That’s all Mike needs.

A year or so passes and Mike is parking Mutt at the edge of a broken down highway overlooking the city, cutting the engine before getting out and taking a few steps while stretching.

“Well, I guess this is as romantic as it gets in Motorcity.”

Mike snorts as he sits on the hood, extending his arm in an invitation for a side hug. Chuck smirks and sits beside Mike before leaning against him, the other’s arm curling around his shoulders. Chuck nuzzles his neck and interlaces his fingers with Mike’s before sighing happily. They are silent for a long while.

“We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” Mike says quietly.

“Nah, the drive wasn’t that long.” Chuck quips back, quick as ever.

Mike can’t help his smile, can’t help feeling annoyed and exasperated and amused and in love all at the same time. So he doesn’t say anything, not a single warning before pushing Chuck down against the hood of their car.

“Ah! Bad dog!” Chuck squawks indignantly, even as a smile spreads on his lips.

“Who’s your mutt?” Mike chuckles, climbing over him.

“Mikey!” Chuck tries to push him off but he’s barely trying, just puts up enough of a fight to play along.

“C’mon, who’s your mutt?”

“You are, you goddamn psychopath!” Chuck snaps without any real anger.

Mike waits just long enough for Chuck to catch his breath before he leans down and captures the other’s lips with his own. They kiss for a few minutes, slow and tender, melting into each other. Chuck’s arms sneak around Mike’s shoulders, drawing him closer, holding him safe.

When they pull apart, Chuck doesn’t let Mike get very far, hugging him closer still so they bump foreheads and grin like dorks. Mike tilts his head for another kiss when, in a sudden streak of possessiveness, Chuck takes Mike’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucks on it, drawing out a pleasing sound from the other. When Chuck releases him, he whispers hotly against his mouth, “You are _my_ mutt, you hear? Mine and mine alone.”

Chuck can feel the shiver going through Mike and smirks at his wide-eyed stare.

After a pause, Mike just lets out a shaky breath.

“That was so fucking hot.”

 


End file.
